Glorious Saga
by maringarcias
Summary: Following the historical leaders from Civilization Series and reading about the honourable acts. Including Pedro II of Brazil, Philip II of Spain, Afonso I of Kongo, Frederick Barbarossa of German, and Peter the Great of Russia.
1. Once Upon a Time in Christmas

_[Less than a month ago]_

 _[On 23 Desember, modern time]_

 _[Battle had begun]_

 **Peter** : Incoming Transmission!

 **Pedro** : What the?

 **Peter** : The Barbaric Troops are coming.

 _[Barbaric Troops headed to Gran Castillo]_

 _[The bell rang]_

 _[Residents shouted at them during the battle at El Escorial]_

 **Peter** : That's Jadwiga the Pious.

 **Jadwiga** : Hush...hush...hush...

 **Mary** : Help! Barbarians!

 **Montezuma** : I'm gonna _freaking_ kidnap the low-pitched girl, Jadwiga.

 _[In La Oficina de Gloria]_

 **Pedro** : My lord. Jadwiga is in danger. Please, keep her power...

 **Philip** : Nope! I have to spend the time with residents.

 _[In Grand Castillo]_

 _[Monty laughed]_

 _[Jadwiga cried]_

 **Montezuma** : You can't escape from us, low-pitched girl. Now, I will take off your-

 **Afonso** : _Don't make her cry, Monte._

 **Montezuma** : Hah!

 _[Afonso appeared]_

 **Montezuma** : Afonso I Mvemba a Nzinga?! Why the _freak_ are you doing this to our barbaric army to me and my friend Harry and letting me _stop_ the-

 _[Monty's mouth shut with Bandage de Noir]_

 _[Monty muffed]_

 **Jadwiga** : Who are you?

 **Afonso** : I am Afonso I Mvemba a Nzinga of Kongo and I save you from the screw'd barbaric soldier Montezuma. Nice to meet you.

 **Jadwiga** : Me too.

 _[Afonso whispered to Jadwiga]_

 **Afonso** : Happy holiday!

 **Residents** : Long Live Afonso!

 _[At 2 pm]_

 _[In the mall]_

 _[The bell rang]_

 **Jadwiga** : So, what you're describing about your historical life?

 **Afonso** : My historical life is known about how I accept the institution of Portugal.

 **Jadwiga** : Huh, really?

 **Afonso** : I was signed as a king of Kongo who spent time to make Catholic.

 **Jadwiga** : That's wonderful. Look! Frederick Barbarossa brought a gift from Maria, the Pious of Portugal.

 _[At 7 pm]_

 _[Afonso brought cups of coffee and plates of soup]_

 _[Jadwiga and he watched television while eating and drinking]_

 _[He opened the gift]_

 **Afonso** : That's good deed.

 **Jadwiga** : What is that?

 **Afonso** : A wonderful cloak.

 **Jadwiga** : You're a good man, Afonso.

 _[Afonso kisses on Jadwiga's lip]_

 _[On 25 December]_

 _[In the restuarant]_

 **Catherine** : Next week, I will meet Napoleon at Lyon, right?

 _[next to Frederick]_

 **Frederick:** "sigh" I think he bought a book of world history in a bookstore or library?

 _[Teddy prepared for dinner during Christmas Eve]_

 _[Cleopatra prayed for Pella after the Great Accident Act]_

 _[Vicky_ _wept for her grandfather who died._ _]_

 _[Pericles and Gorgo prepared for eating together during Christmas party]_

 _[Tomyris sent her honourable messages to Dido, Gilgamesh, Gandhi, Qin, Saladin, and Hojo]_

 _[Monty and Harry got drunk at bar]_

 _[Trajan and his friends ate together at ancient-themed restaurant]_

 _[John Curtin plays with his fellow friends in the arcade house]_

 _[A week later]_

 **Jadwiga** : Happy New Year, my friends!

 **Napoleon** : Hah! Long time no see, the Glorious Ones.

 _[Jadwiga hugged Napoleon]_

 _[talking and eating together]_

 **Teddy** : _So, we can respect the others of Earth Channel Group and how we spend the time with the others. And we celebrate the honourable holiday in modern times._


	2. Gardener and the Pious Logical Failure

**Cleopatra** : _I am the Great Gardener of Alexandria who watered the plant, harvested the fruit, and more. I also make the salad which comes from raw fruits, onion, tomato, and lettuce and also add olive oil and salt. Well done._

 _[In the garden]_

 _[Pedro walked and saw the plants that Cleo watered.]_

 _[He saw her]_

 **Cleopatra** : After a long time did not see me, Pedro.

 **Pedro** : Cleo. You look so beautiful?

[-]

 **Cleopatra** : Do you remember my friends _who_ work in Pella?

[-]

 **Pedro** : That's Alex.

 **Cleopatra** : Alexander the Great?

 _[8 hours later]_

 _[In the breaking news]_

 **?** : King Philip II lost his own armada during the Anglo-Spanish War since he had failed to invade England and had a problem with logical power. On 8 August, war had begun. The Spanish fleets were destroyed by the English who associated to Scythian networks. Suddenly, Queen Elizabeth I appeared on the main screen and said to Philip.

 **Elizabeth I** : _You have been defeated, Gentlemen. All of your armadas have belonged to Anglo-Dutch Union._

 **Philip II** : _You blasphemous!_

 **Elizabeth I** : _Surviving what remains of your lives. Ha ha ha ha ha..._

 **?** : On 10 August, Queen Isabella of Castile declared that he had a problem at his plans because of his mismanagement and defensive efforts of the English and Dutch who associated to Scythian networks during the Glorious War II and Anglo-Spanish War.

[-]

 **?** : At the end, we say, "Thank you very much for you attention, see you the next chapter, in the same time, in the same program in our beloved program "EC News". See you again in the next chapter.

 _[TV extinguished]_

 **Alexander** : Wait! That's not finished! The other leaders from the true historical time _are_ invited!

 **Cleopatra** : What?

 **Alexander** : The letter from John Curtin from Australia; _Dear Alex, your friends joined the Glorious Hall to keep the peaceful world. Please, join the Glorious members and serve the humankind.;_ How outrageous!


End file.
